


一个平淡无奇的午后

by rachel501



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 14:05:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9075088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachel501/pseuds/rachel501
Summary: “什么嘛。这家伙不过和我一样，也是个没朋友的高中生罢了。”





	

两个人并肩走在人行道上。高个儿的背个书包，矮个拎着个不伦不类的夹子，看上去还颇为和谐。在这让人难以预料的情境下的场难得的没有开口，名取也乐得清静。

或许这奇特的情景需要一番解释。不过不必担心，这只是一次纯粹的偶遇，并非出于任何正当或不正当的理由目的，而仅仅是回家路上在红灯路口撞见彼此，并恰好有一段时间需要同路而行——就是这么回事。这代表着他们现下只是两个普通的男子高中生，从各自的学校放学归家，书包里比起符咒和弓箭装满了课后试卷与参考笔记。名取倒不是没见过穿着制服的的场静司，漆黑的制服解开最上面的两颗扣子，如果不挂着那种渗人的似笑非笑的神情，那大概还真挺像个普通高一优等生。

他们这么默默的走了一段。的场的眼神不在路上，好像也不在自己那些功课上：倒好像神游天外到什么压根看不着的地方去了。这就多少有点少见了。虽然相处不多，但是名取很突然的觉得有些不太适应。他看了看少年的侧脸——或许多看了几秒，或许。很突然的想到这人虽然是个除妖专家，还常年一副讨打的笑，也不过是个和自己一般大的孩子。他这么大的男孩一般都一起干些什么呢，名取想不出来。他倒是看到过同班的男生攥着一把硬币一起冲进游戏厅，或者浩浩荡荡的聚在一起玩把人往树上怼的游戏*1，不过这听起来对他们来说都不大适合。 

这么想着，他抬眼看到街边商店的招牌。“要不要去买巧克力棒？”“ 像是纯粹的为了打破沉默一般，建议脱口而出。

这话一出名取立时感到后悔。他听起来就像个拙劣的搭讪者，还是特别幼稚的那种。虽说有什么人会搭讪他这样的是个问题……嘛，或许这个年纪的女孩子就爱这款也说不定。

而的场头一次——好吧，不是头一次，第二次——转过头看着他，一瞬间露出了极其少见的茫然表情：这人茫然也茫然的很直白，就好像直接问出来你说的是个什么东西。

“……不会吧。”

他一时不知道是该庆贺自己居然也能让的场静司此人露出如此表情，还是应该得体的表示对于对方如此缺乏常识的震惊。

“没吃过？”

漆黑制服的少年理直气壮的爽快摇头。

唔。

“要去吃吗？”

名取觉得自己的脑子大概是坏掉了才会这样顺理成章的发起邀约。

的场侧过头来看他，又露出了像是有点错愕的神情。“周一同学请客吗？”他半是开玩笑的问道，没指望听到肯定回答。

名取闭了闭眼睛。“啊，我请客，”这么没好气的说道。他这点零用钱还是有的。

的场第二次露出了茫然的空白表情……震惊，难得。名取周一得一分。还没等他说什么，的场静司嗤嗤的抖着肩膀笑出了声……这人笑点是得有多低啊？

“那、那个，周一桑，”他抹着笑出来的眼泪说道，“没想到你是这么可爱的性格啊、”

仿佛是被对方的脑回路打败了一般，名取迟钝了两秒才条件反射的进行了回击。“……哪里可爱了啊？？” 他眉角抽搐的吐槽道，“到底还去不去了？”

“啊，抱歉抱歉，”对面毫无歉意的回道，眼底还带着笑意。“要周一同学请客就太失礼了喔，不过那份好意我就收下啦。”

还没来得及抗议的场擅自命名的好意，名取便被对方拉着手腕一前一后步入了便利店。看得出来的场对这地方没什么经验。的场虽然是——就名取认知而来，相当放飞的性格。不过对于这种垃圾食品却涉猎甚少。他看着对方比对抹茶和樱花味的Pocky，挑了一块自己看着都觉得腻牙的糖霜蛋糕，在香草蛋卷与饼干间短暂犹豫并决定照单全收。名取倒是没什么犹豫，只是照常拿了狂热爱好的食品与汽水便作罢。最后他们站在收银台前，的场的面前全是甜派零嘴和名取友情推荐的巧克力棒，附带一人一瓶弹珠汽水。虽然不想承认，但是平时一脸精英模样的少年对着店主微笑的样子倒还真像是可爱的学弟。

最后两人重新回到路上，背包里塞满了各色各样的零嘴，手中拿着巧克力棒。名取在路边的台阶上示范了开汽水的方法，最后略施小计还能从瓶中取出不同颜色的弹珠。橘子味的汽水在夏天的暖风下咕嘟咕嘟的冒着冷气。而的场吃巧克力的样子斯斯文文，但是姿态分明很满足。这画面让名取短暂想起自己曾经在街口偶遇的黑色猫咪，用剔透的竖瞳凝望自己片刻，然后飞快的叼走了自己手中的小鱼干。

什么嘛。名取混乱地想，也或许只有这个时候会想。这家伙不过和我一样，也是个没朋友的高中生罢了。

最后终于走到分叉路口，于是两个少年挥手作别，各自向家走去。的场将手中的包装纸卷成一团投进垃圾桶里，一脸很有兴致的说啊那有机会再见啊周一桑虽然肯定有机会啦，而名取辛苦地揉着鼻梁，心想啊还真是希望以后没机会比较好哦。

 

自那以后，他们默契的没再提过这个下午的偶然相遇。但是都留下了绿色叶芯的弹珠。名取仍然时不时的在路过便利店的时候进去买一包脆心巧克力。他咔嚓咔嚓的嚼着巧克力管，偶尔会想起那个下午。两个人并非除妖师，也不是被某种无法理解之物困扰的人，他们仅仅只是两个普普通通的国中生，像所有普普通通的男孩子一样开一瓶汽水，一路溜溜哒哒的走回家。

 

完

 

 

1.指阿鲁巴。

**Author's Note:**

> 存个档
> 
> 在某处意外相遇，尔后渐行渐远的少年。然而很久以后回想起来，仿佛那时的相遇就像命运一样。想写这样的故事。


End file.
